The Hills
by Juviasrainyday
Summary: "She thought he would never want to speak again, so why he here on the other side of her door with disheveled hair and his dark eyes looking right into hers." Based on the song The Hills by The Weeknd. (Sorry not to good at summaries.) Rated M for Adult and Future Sexual Content.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So I'm back with a new gruvia story (I'm a sucker for gruvia angst). This one is a little dark, not too dark, but still dark. Anyways, I got the idea for this story while listening to the song ' _The Hills'_ by The Weeknd. Enjoy!:)**

 **Also, i wanted to say sorry to the readers of my other stroy ' _Forgive and Forget'_ I know I promised months ago to updated, but so much has happened since then. But i will continue the story very soon. **

**Anyways, Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Sadly I do not on the rights to Fairy Tail or its characters. That to belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

 _I only call you when it's half past five  
_ _The only time that I'll ever call you mine  
_ _I only love it when you touch me, not feel me  
_ _When I'm fucked up, that's the real me_

* * *

 _ **Thump**_ ** _thump_!** A loud knock on her door woke her from her slumber. She sat up from her bed, head throbbing from crying herself to sleep. She rubbed the sleep from her blood shot eyes. She looked to her right at the alarm clock beside her bed.

 _3:13am._ _Huh? How long have been asleep? Probably not too long. Wait why am I awake again? **Thump thump! Thump thump thump!** Oh that's right someone's at the door? Who could it be at this hour? _She jumped out of bed and made her way to her front door. As she made her way to the door, she felt her vision starting to get blurry. She rubbed her eyes again hoping she'd rub away the dry tears blurring her vision. Once she got to the door, she realized that she never turned on the light. _Oh well,_ she thought. The moon was bright enough for her to see anyways.

Juvia opened the door half expecting it to be Mira or Erza checking up on her. They were probably worried sick about her considering what happened at the guild earlier.

"You guys I'm fine. You don't have to che-" she paused mid sentence. Her blue eyes grew wide with shock. The last person she expected to see at her door was him. Especially after what had happened hours earlier.

"It's you."

* * *

 **Earlier the Day Before**

It was a beautiful night in Magnolia. The sky was pitch black with nothing but stars and the moon giving it light. The once bright sun that was shining above the city was now replaced by a full luminous moon. The city seemed to be peaceful and quiet, except of course for the Fairy Tail guild who seem to be in the middle of a celebration. What was the celebration for? Who knows, but when has Fairy Tail ever needed a reason to party.

The guild hall was filled with laughter, music, and people just enjoying themselves. Everyone in the guild was drinking (except for Romeo and Wendy), dancing and having a blast. Gray was sitting at the bar drinking his beer. He wasn't too into the party mood. He had just got back from a mission and he was beyond exhausted. When he got to the guild to report to Mira, he saw how loud and wild it was. He wanted to go straight home once he finished reporting to Mira about his mission (which was successful), but Cana blocked way and told to him to have a drink and enjoy himself. The ice mage was to tired to even argue with her so he just did what he was told. And so there he was at the bar in a crappy mood, wishing he had just pushed past Cana.

"Hey ice princess!", a drunk Natsu call out to Gray. " Get over here an-and fight me!"

"I'm in the fucking mood ash for brains."

"Wh-what the hell did you say to me you... oh shit" Natsu slurred as he fell to the ground, passing out there.

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled as she rushed to his side. She picked him up, with the help of Happy and laid him on one of the tables.

"Fucking idiot." Gray muttered. He went back to drinking his beer. _Man I gotta get of here._ He thought to himself. At that moment Juvia appeared to his side. _great just what I needed._

 _"_ Gray darling, you look a bit tired, would you like me to escort you home my love?", a blushing Juvia was now standing in front of him, blocking his way to the exit.

"Juvia, please I don't have time deal with you right now." Gray said with a flat tone, pushing past Juvia. She stumbled at first ,but she was able to catch herself before falling to the floor.

The water mage was in shock at what just happened. It happened so fast that she was unsured whether or not it really happened. _Did he really just push me? No, there's no way that Gray would ever do that. I must have imagined it and tripped on my own._ She thought while staring at Gray's back as he walk toward the guild's exit. She shook off the the thought and began to walk towards him, grabbing his arm once she caught up to him.

"Gray dear, are you sure you don't me to walk you home or get you something to eat? I can cook for you." she said sweetly. He turned around, his piercing onyx eyes glaring at her. The look of his eyes made her freeze in place . The bluennette suddenly felt fear spreading throughout he entire body, keeping her paralyzes were she stood. Through the corner of her eye she can see an angry Erza and Mirajane coming towards them. That's when she realized that maybe she didn't imagine Gray pushing her, maybe it was real.

"God damn it Juvia!" Gray yelled at the water mage as he pulled his arm away from her grasp. This made the whole guild come to a halt. The music and laughter stopped and all eyes were on the pair next to the Guild's door. "Can you leave me the fuck alone already! Geez can you get that through you fucking head! LEAVE. ME. ALONE. I am sick of your shit already." The ice mage glared at Juvia for what seem to be an eternity. She still stood there, frozen, unable to open her mouth to speak.

The entire Guild was silent. The only sound that can be heard was the sound of angry, heavy footsteps from Mira and Erza. "That's enough Gray. Apologize to her. Immediately!" The redhead's voice rang throughout the entire guild, sending shivers down the guildmembers spines. Gray turn to face the two angry mages that were at juvia's side.

"Why the hell should I. I'm just trying to be honest. You told me to give her a clear cut answered, so here it is." He turned his attention back the water mage who was still has not moved an inch since he began to yell. Her eyes were wide with shock and fear. "I DON'T LOVE YOU. I NEVER HAVE AND I NEVER WILL. SO GET THE FUCK OFF MY BACK AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" At that moment tears began to form on the corner of Juvia's eyes. She quickly blinked them away. She refuse to let the guild see her cry.

"Ya better take back what you said and apologize. If you knew what's good for ya." Juvia turned her attention to Gajeel who was now also beside her. He was furious and looked ready to kill Grey. Or just give him a good beating.

"Gajeel", it was an inaudible whisper. Gajeel only heard it because of dragon senses, but he could her all the pain in that one little whisper. This infuriated him even more. Juvia had always been there for him and it hurt him to see her like this, weak and suffering. He took a quick look at her and then began to walk towards Gray. In that little look, he could see all the emotional damage she suffered just in that instant.

"Don't worry Juvia, I won't let this fucker speak to you like that." The dragon slayer was now in front of Gray, and he was ready to attack. "I'll say this once more. Apologize to her." The murderous tone was clear in his voice, but this did not phase Gray one bit. The Ice mage has had enough of everyone. If he had to beat up Gajeel to leave, then so be it.

"No." the ice mage said bluntly. This made Juvias world crumble before her. It had already came to a stop when gray began to tell her hurtful this, but this just simply shattered her heart. She wanted nothing more but to cry her eyes out, but she felt she couldn't do that infront of everyone. in front of Gray. So closed her eyes and held them in. She just wanted this humiliating moment to be over. Once she opened her eyes, she saw Gajeel's fist begin to swing at gray. Her eyes widened and she started to step forward towards the two. She stopped once she saw Erza and Mira come between them. Erza put her hand to Gray's chest and Mira did the same to Gajeel.

" I said that's enough. There's no need to fight inside the guild. Now everyone just calm down." the requip mage said with that authoritative voice that no one dare disobey. "Gray I think it's best you went home and clear your head."

"Tch. That's I was trying to do in the first place."Gray spat. He glared once more at Juvia, looking her straight in the eyes before turning around and exiting the guild hall. That glared he gave her made Juvia shiver everywhere. She finally felt relieved once he was out the guild hall.

" That punk. I swear I'll kick his ass." Gajeel growled, staring at the exit.

"I know how you feel." this time it was Mira who spoke, her hand still on his chest. "I want nothing more than to tear him limb from limb for his behavior towards Juvia, but that's not important right now. What's important is being there for Juvia." At that moment everyone's attention turned to the water mage.

She felt all eyes on her. She felt like she was shrieking. She knew everyone was concerned about, but the bluenette could not stand all the attention. Erza could sense how uncomfortable she was.

" Alright everyone Party's over. Go home. I don't want anyone here after two minutes, got it!" And with that everyone scurried out of the guild. the only one's left was Juvia, Gajeel, Mira, Erza, and Lucy who was trying to carry out a drunk and unconscious Natsu. The Guild was now quite.

"Thank you Erza" juvia finally spoke. She now felt able to move again.

"No need to thank me. How are you feeling?" the redhand asked.

With a small smile she looked at Erza. She wanted nothing more than to just go home and pretend like this day never happened. She knew she couldn't do that with her friends worrying about her. So she lied. "I'm fine. Really Erza, everyone." she said as convincing as she could. "I was just a little shock is all. It was my fault Gray acted the way he did. i knew he was very tired and yet i still bothered him with my nonsense." She said now trying to convince herself than her comrades standing before her. But she that wasn't exactly. the water mage can tell by the way he looked at her as he spoke that this was something he's been meaning to say for a while now. It just took him until today to finally snap.

"That doesn't that fucker the right to speak to you like that." Gajeel breaking juvia's train of thought. She looked at his face and saw all the anger he had inside him.

"Yeah Juvia." Lucy stood next to Gajeel with Natsu hanging off her shoulder."I don't care what his excuses are, that was extremely uncalled for. You don't deserve to be treated that way."

"Thank you for your kind words, but really I'm fine. I'm sure everything will be fine by tomorrow." Juvia reassured everyone, though no one seemed convinced. "I think I should go home, it's been a long day.'

"It has been a long day, we should all go home ad get some rest."Erza said. Everyone nodded and began to go there separate ways after giving Juvia a reassuring hug letting her know that they'll be there if she ever needed her. She couldn't but think about how lucky she was to have friends like the ones she has.

"I'll walk to your dorm with you."Erza said, feeling the need to stay by juvias side. She knew this has hurt her more than she had let on. Juvia was the person to always stay positive.

"It's okay Erza. Really I'll be fine on my own." The bluenette was happy that her redhead friend cared for, but she really wanted to be alone. Especially since she knew any second she being to break down and cry. "Anyways, perhaps you should help Lucy get Natsu home. She looks like she's struggling." they turned to the blonde as she tried to pick up the pink haired mage from the floor he fell on moments before.

"Yeah you're right. Are you sure you'll be okay?" the requip mage asked, concerned.

"Yes, Ill be fine, I'll let you know if I need anything." Juvia gave her small smile.

"Well alright. Take care Juvia. Also, its alright if you take a few days off from the guild. Okay?"

"Thank you. I'll think about that. Goodnight Erza"

With that, Erza went towards Lucy and Natsu, and Juvia went towards Fairy Hills.

It wasn't a far walk, just a mere five minute walk. Once she she got to her dorm, she stripped out her dress, put on an oversized t-shirt, and went to bed. That's when the tears she had been holding in finally started falling out. The night's events played in her head multiple time. Gray's hurtful words kept replaying i her like a broken record. She can still feel his hateful glare, the coldness in his eyes.

 _Why? Why couldn't I have just left him alone we he first told me to? If I did this wouldn't have happened. I wouldn't have been humiliated in front of the entire guild. Gray wouldn't hate me so much._ She put her hand to her chest hoping it will somehow stop the pain of her breaking heart. _How can he be so cruel and cold? This is not the Gray I fell in love with._ She cried until her vision became blurry and her lids became heavy. She fell into a deep slumber dreaming of Gray with his cold charcoal eyes.

A loud knock woke her.

She thought he never wanted to see again. So why was he here standing on the other side her door with disheveled hair and his dark eyes looking right into hers?

* * *

 **A/N: So I know some of you will hate me for making Gray into a total asshole, but you know I wanted to make him that way. So I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter. I will continue this story, but i can't guarantee that the other chapters will be as long as this one. So let me know what you guys think! Until the next chapter.**

 **-Lovebrodie**


	2. Chapter 2

After leaving the guild, Gray decided to not to go home. Instead he walked aimlessly around until he ended up in front of a local pub in Magnolia. He walked in and took a seat at the bar. He ordered a drink. Actually he ordered multiple drinks for himself, thinking it will help him forget this shitty day. Unfortunately, the alcohol did nothing of the sorts. Instead it fueled the anger he was already building up inside him.

 _She made look like a fucking asshole._ He thought while sipping his drink. _In front of the whole fucking guild. If she had just left me alone when I had told her to none of this would have happened. Its her fucking fault._ He took another sip of his drink. He finished his drink and ordered another. Then after 7 drinks of whiskey he decided to leave the bar. He made his way out of the bar, or stumbled his way out of the bar.

Grey had no idea where he was going, but he decided he didn't care. He let his alcohol influence mind lead the way, leading him to Fairy Hills. He stopped in front of the building. He thought leaving for a moment, but then decided to go on.

 _I'm not finished with her yet._

He made his way through the building doors, which were unlock. He walked as quietly as he could, afraid he would wake up a certain redhead if he made any noise. He went up the stairs and stopped at the 3rd floor. He stood at the entrance of the 3rd floor, trying to remember what dorm she was in. That's when he remembered a time when he had came to get Erza for a job and he saw her coming out of her room. The room at the end of the hall. He began to walk towards the dorm. Once he got to her door, Gray Immediately began to pound on it. He did not care if anyone could hear him. To his surprise, no one came out of there dorms.

He began pounding at the door once more, even louder this time. Again nobody can out of their rooms. He was about to knock once more, but then he heard shuffling coming from inside the room. He stood there waiting until her saw the doorknob begin to jiggle. He did not know what he was going to tell her, in fact he couldn't even remember why he was there in the first place. _Oh that's right. It's because of her I'm in such a shitty mood. It's because I'm gonna get so much shit from the guild. Not that I'll, but it'll get annoying._

The door swung open, disrupting his thought. "You guys I'm fine. You don't have to che-" she paused mid sentence. Gray stood frozen there. His black orbs stared into her shocked blue eyes. "It's you." She spoked again after what seemed like an eternity.

Gray broke eye contact with her. He looked at her up and down. The Blunette was only wearing an over-sized shirt, showing her fantastic legs. Her hair was up in a messy pony tail. He can clearly tell she was not wearing a bra underneath her shirt, just her panties.

Suddenly, the anger seemed to vanish and desire took over. He was lost for words, and his body began to move on its own towards the the blunette. Juvia stepped back. Her eyes grew even wider with shock. _What's going on? Why is he here?!_ The water mage thought feeling confused.

Gray stepped into her dorm. He closed and locked the behind him. Then he focused solely on the wide eyed girl in front of him, who seemed to be frozen in place. The raven-hair man walked towards her and stopped once he was standing face to face with her. They both stood there in silence for a minute.

Juvia could not comprehend what was going on. She thought he had hated her, that he never wanted to see her again. So why was he here in her dorm at 3:00AM? She had always dreamed of him being in her room at night, but seemed nothing the the fantasies she had. _Maybe he's here to apologize. May be he want to finally confess his love to me! That must be why he's here so late at night!_ Then she smelled it. The scent of alcohol coming from him. She looked into his eyes. They were empty, no emotion whatsoever. He was drunk and didn't know what he was doing.

Juvia signed with disappointment, "Gray, you should go. You're drunk. You need to leave."

He didn't say anything. The ice mage still stood there in front of Juvia, staring at her. His stare began to make the blunette uncomfortable. Yes she had always wanted he beloved to stare at her, but not like this. Not when his onyx eyes held no emotion. She signed once more. She stepped back once more and tried to walk around him towards the door. As she began to step around him, she felt a large cold hand yanking her arm, making her go back to she was previously standing.

"Gray! What are yo-" The water mage stopped mid sentence. She looked at his eyes once more. They were no longer emotionless. The emptiness they once had was now replace by a fierce desire. The way he looked at her was the same way a hunter looked at his prey. This made the blunette tremble with fear. Her mouth went dry and she felt heart begin to beat rapidly in her chest.

Suddenly, she felt the cold hand of the icemage on the back of her head. Before she had time to process what was going on, she felt his lips smash into hers.

* * *

 **A/N: Hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter. I know its pretty short but I wanted to get something out there for you guys. I think I'll have the next chapter up by next week or the week after. I'm not sure yet.**

 **Also next chapter will be for mature audiences. There will be adult content. You have been warned.**

 **Please feel free to leave a review.**

 **Until next chapter!**


End file.
